


Emma Agreste and the Kwamii of destruction.

by Klara_Anne13



Series: The Chronicles of Plagg and Emma. [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Inspired by Miraculous Ladybug, Miraculous Ladybug Next Generation, Next Generation, Next-Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 03:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13494608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klara_Anne13/pseuds/Klara_Anne13
Summary: A series of one-shots/drabbles about the love square's only daughter befriending the Kwamii of destruction. and Plagg's growing fondness for her.





	Emma Agreste and the Kwamii of destruction.

**Their first meeting.**

After a long day, the Agreste family was relatively alone in their hospital room. After going into labour nearly 24 hours ago, Marinette was exhausted. It had been only 4 hours ago that Emma Agreste was born, washed, wrapped and placed in her mother’s arms. The only people to have visited so far were her parents who had accompanied Louis, Adrien and Mari’s 3-year-old son to visit his meet his new sister.

Now at 10 to midnight, she gazed tiredly at her husband as he sat in a chair next to her hospital bed as he held their daughter. A small smile on her lips. With Louis curled up by her side, Marinette felt surprisingly contempt after recently giving birth. Now they were alone, meaning it was finally safe for the kwamiis to meet the new addition to the Agreste family.

They zipped out and landed on Adrien's shoulder, pairing down at the newborn. She dozed softly, her eyelids hid her baby blues eyes. Eyes that would change to match her father’s green as she grew up.

‘A new kitten!’ cried Plagg. ‘this one is even cuter than the first one!’

‘Plagg!’ Tikki chided.

‘Hush you’ Adrien whispered. Grateful that his other _kitten_ was sleeping soundly by his wife’s side, he went ahead with introductions. ‘Plagg, Tikki, meet’.

'Hello, Emma.' Tikki whispered.

Plagg, surprisingly less sarcastic than usual, flitter off of Adrien’s shoulder and closer to Emma. As he did so she woke up. She blinked a few times at her father’s tired smile before the kwamii entered her line of sight. They regarded each other. Emma unsure of who or what the blur that floated above her is. It wasn’t her mother, nor was it her father. However, she did not feel frightened or upset by its closeness.

Plagg, on the other hand, felt something. The small god could not place what quite yet. All he knew was that this little girl would be something special. Plagg grinned. 'Plagg, nice to meet you'.

* * *

 

**Emma’s first word.**

Plagg was ecstatic. Never in all of his years of being a kwamii had this happened. A kid's first word was him!

\----

At this point in their lives, the Agreste's children at a first glance were vastly different. Emma had her fathers green eyes and blonde hair, were her skin at this point in her young life was coming to resemble her mother's. Louis, on the other hand, had dark hair that shone blue in the right lighting,  like his mother's. His eyes were what Adrien would describe as  _bluebell eyes_ , as they resembled his mother's. 

With Marinette working again after her 3 months of maternity leave, Adrien was all too happy to play stay at home dad and look after his children. It had been a lazy day consisting of movie marathons, cartoons, baking. and lots of naps. A day Plagg was very keen to enjoy.

Currently, Adrien had woken Emma up from her mid-day nap to feed her. Adrien sat on the sofa, Emma suckling on a baby bottle in his arms. Louis sat next to them, crosslegged facing the arm of the couch where Tikki sat. They were munching on cookies chatting between mouthfuls. On the television, the credits of the latest episode of Percy Jackson and Olympians rolled down the screen. 

As Plagg flew over from his recent own nap, he discovered that his other half was talking vapidly with his chosen's son. As Louis was only three most of his sentence didn't make much sense. Something Plagg had little patience for, even among children. Unfortunately, Emma’s vocabulary mainly consisted of squeals, giggles, cooing, crying and other odd sounds. Meaning she was even more difficult to understand. She did, however, use these odd sounds a lot, almost as if she were trying to add to a conversation but without understanding how to. 

This was evident as she spotted her favourite Kwamii. Her eyes widened she pushed the bottle away, causing milk to splash over the chin. She squealed and tried to grab the god of destruction.

Adrien laughed. “sometimes I worry about how fond my daughter is of you Plagg" As he attempted to clean Emma's chin despite her wriggling. 

‘Nahhhhh’ Plagg drawled. ‘You should be proud that your daughter has such good taste in Kwamiis’.

Plagg than snuggled into Emma’s chest. She squealed again, trying to snuggle him tightly.

‘Pag!’ Emma than shouted.

"What was that?!" Tikki gasped, rising from 

Louis not knowing what was happening,  turned around to look at his father and sister as he continued to munch on a cookie.

‘Pag!’ she shouted again. ‘Is she saying your name?’ Adrien asked. 

Tikki, Plagg and Adrien all had smile blooming across their faces. Louis was confused, having finally finished his cookie. 

‘Ha!’ he laughed. ‘Pag!’ ‘Her first word is me!’ Plagg purred as he snuggled closer to his Emma.

‘Was happen Papa?’ Louis asked, he was a little upset at all the attention once again being turned to his little sister.

He liked her well enough, even though she cried a lot but that's what babies did. 

Adrien turned to him and grin. ‘Your sister said her first word!’

‘Oohhh’ Louis said. He had been learning a lot of new words lately, it was exciting to think that his sister might be beginning to. 'What is it?'

‘Pag!’ Emma replied.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to all have read and enjoyed this chapter!!!!  
> The next one should be up soon enough, though I can't say exactly when as I have no schedule.  
> I should also warn you that I may be a little terrible at updating in general, as I can be quite the procrastinator. Although I will still try my best to update. :)  
> Also if you notice any spelling/grammatical errors that Grammarly and my dyslexic brain have managed to be pass please kindly let me know. I would hate for my work to be downgraded by bad grammar and spelling.  
> Thanks again for reading!!! :)


End file.
